


An Adventurer's End, a Solaris-verse story

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: Gift fic for Solaris.  Alex, a famed adventurer, works to put a stop to the machinations of an evil god in a large city.  Or at least she tries...





	An Adventurer's End, a Solaris-verse story

The struggle and conflict between Luminara and Solaris seemed to be a constant one, both sides committed to undoing the works of the other; Luminara due to valuing free will and the potential for good works that can come from it, and Solaris due to desiring total and complete obedience and order, taking away free will and leaving mindless servants who obey his every whim. And according to what lore Alex had discovered, Solaris had only grown more bold and blatant in undermining and usurping what Luminara sought to do. She had heard tales of what the Black Sun had accomplished: entire tribes, even rumors of whole races of people, falling under his thrall. It drew a great distaste in her mouth as someone who believed that, even if free will created the potential for chaos and destruction, it also allowed growth, introspection, and progress. Maybe there could be a balance between the two? She silently hoped that there was such a possibility, but for now, she needed to tend to the matter that there was an evil god who wanted a totalitarian order enforced on the world. And as a hero, she couldn't stand for that.

Yes, Alex was a hero. A Dragonmaster, one who received magical blessings from the powerful beings, or at least dragons of great note who were not antagonistic towards humans and who represented their kind in a manner equivalent to ambassadors. They were sought for their wisdom, or for some material boon, but sometimes, those that sought them out, like her, were given a great duty that came with renown and respect. And, with some evil entities, a target drawn on her back. And after entering into an agreement with those who follow Luminara, there was no doubt that Alex now had a target drawn on her that Solaris would like to penetrate.

She didn't enter into the agreement lightly, of course; there were rumors in a nearby city that members of the Black Sun had been making moves on the upper classes, snaring women and men and adding them to their ranks. This city was influential in its trade and in regional politics, to the point where its leaders could call upon the ears of other regional politicians and business leaders, possibly even kings. If the Black Sun was trying to use subterfuge and trickle its indoctrination from the top down, it could be disastrous. Alex had to stop that at any cost. Thus, acting as a hero, and receiving the blessing of the followers of Luminara to undo Solaris's influence, should it exist, she arrived at this city.

Stepping down from the carriage in a rather spiffy and expensive-looking formal adventurer's gear, she took in her environs with a smirk: uptown was near the industrial areas of this city, but the smell of smokestacks and chimneys did not reach here. Lines of expensive shops, upscale inns, and individual condominiums that were available for rent, went up and down the blocks and along the sides of streets. This was a place where the upper crust resided, and if you didn't want to be accosted by guards who stood at points along these streets, or who patrolled areas off of these points, you needed to fit in. While she was a woman, and a woman wearing such attire would be out of the ordinary, the sheathed blade and crisp but loaded backpack on her person would inform the ladies and gentlemen around her that she was not a rabble-rouser, or at least someone who had the coin but didn't reside in the city up to this point. It didn't stop some women and men from giving her curious glances or snubs, but at least they'd realize “oh, this is an adventurer, not some anarchist or deranged woman”.

“Heh, I'd love to hear what they had to say when they realized the great Dragonmaster Alex is a woman”, she giggled. Some probably already knew, but it was a name that was used with boys and girls, so.... surprise? Anyway, she immediately made her way to a nearby inn, where she paid for lodgings for the next week, got a nice drink and meal, and then made her way to her room. The rest of the day would be devoted to going over all the information she knew, what rumors she had on hand, and the maps provided to her by Luminara's followers of the areas of the city that were frequented and resided in by the upper class, nobility, business leaders, and politicians. After five hours of mental labor, pouring over what she had on hand about the Black Sun's modus operandi, what areas and persons might be suspect, and the contacts she was to meet up with over the next few days, she went down and got another meal, some more good drink, and then came back upstairs to her room.

“Well...got plenty of gold, and plenty of time tomorrow, so if I'm going to bump shoulders with the nobility later this week, I'm going to need to...look presentable.” It wasn't that Alex was averse to dressing like a noblewoman, far from it; she found much of their fashion quite pretty and appealing, and always wondered what it'd be like wearing such attire. She just never got the chance to, and she was so used to varying kinds of armor, from leather to chain mail to full plate, that she wondered how the hell she was supposed to hide her weapons in frocks and stockings and corsets. ...well, maybe she could hide a few knives in a corset, if she was careful. Thankfully, magic didn't need concealment, so she'd use that as her go-to defense while pulling out a dagger or something, then enchanting the blade to paralyze. Or maybe enchant throwing daggers with a contact-explosion spell and use that to bust down barricades.

“Hehehe~ Always fun, especially seeing the shocked looks when you raid a bunch of thugs using that kind of thing...wait, head in the game Alex, these are cultists. They might have magic too. Be prepared for that. And poisons or chemicals.”, she wound up chiding herself. Still, tomorrow was a day of preparation, and passing coin and her name around would get word out about her, possibly linking that with her exploits. She wanted the Black Sun ready for her so that she could spit in their eye and shame them once she trounced them. With those thoughts in mind, she disrobed down to bloomers and a chaste brassiere that was still unable to hide her curves. She was a looker, with a mane of golden blonde hair, hazel eyes that at times almost looked a stunning gray-blue due to their coloration. Not to mention being tall for a woman, about five feet ten inches. She had some definition in her abs, calves, and biceps, but she was definitely womanly otherwise, with a prominent bosom, slender arms that tapered from her biceps in a natural way, a pretty neck, pouty lips, attractive face...and her lower half was the admiration of many a man who had the fortune to look upon her hips, thighs, legs, and feet.

Traits which were taken note of by eyes that spied upon her from a hidden location, and which almost leered at her as she went under the sheets and went to sleep. Those eyes would promptly leave as she did so, and the silent figure they belonged to would move with a quick pace to an undisclosed, hidden location in Uptown, where said figure would report to a number of people gathered around a religious symbol of a white circle with a black sun emblazoned upon it. The symbol of the Black Sun, Solaris's cult...

The next morning, Alex awoke, ready to proceed with her preparations. For the first part of her day, she went about the various upscale shops, buying clothes that would make her more presentable in noble company, alongside the right jewelry, make up, and accessories to complement her choice in attire. She also made plans to arrange having her mane of hair done up in a couple of days, in anticipation of meeting with the nobles she had plans with. Once all that was taken care of, she made calls to their servants and attendants, managing to meet with a few of them as the day wound down.

“Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice.”, she said, greeting them with a smile and a polite bow that matched her current crisp adventurer's attire. “I wished to organize this meeting with you all, as I wanted to arrange a meeting with those you attend and serve daily. As you can probably tell, I'm an adventurer, and a notable one at that. You speak to none other than Dragonmaster Alex.” Her grin got a bit wider as the looks of incredulity passed into awe. “Now, I don't want to make a fuss over this. Just please let those you attend to know that I wish to speak with them in a private gathering within the next few days. It is of the utmost importance. I won't elaborate too much on what requires me to meet with them, only that it has to do with a current assignment that I am on. I have been called upon to aid in an investigation that is looking into a group who threatens to take control of the city from the top down. Those who have called upon my services believe that those you work for, those among the nobility and who are in positions of authority in this city, may be either targets or possibly already compromised. I intend on meeting with them to go over a plan on how to deal with this matter.”

Alex wouldn't tell these attendants that she was going to take precautions, such as certain magical wards that would detect domination or enchantment magics on a person, or that she would have weapons stashed away in hidden compartments or out of sight that she only knew about. There was a good chance that one or more of these attendants and servants were also compromised, and she was counting on that possibility. She wanted to give the impression that she was overconfident in simply holding a meeting with members of the nobility who may or may not already be part of the Black Sun. Of course, she didn't name them specifically, but it was implied that they might be such a group that Alex was investigating. Once that was squared away, she voiced that she would offer these nobles her services as incentive to meet with her on the day she specified, or if they required material rewards as a trade, certain minor magical artifacts or expensive prizes she had obtained in her travels that they could have as part of their collections. 

Overall, the meeting seemed promising, and the day and time was set; the meeting would be held in a private upscale condo that Alex had rented out for the next three days. When the servants and attendants parted ways after giving their promise to relay Alex's message, she called it a night. What she might have surmised, but wasn't entirely sure of, was that a few of the more attractive and charming male servants had already been indoctrinated by the Black Sun. They returned to those they served, noblewomen who had stayed out of the public eye due to also being converted by the Black Sun, and informed the overly buxom women of the attractive heroine who threatened their operations. As Alex went about her plans, so did they. 

That night would lead to the proprietor of the condos, a gentleman, to be visited as he was closing up. Cloaked figures seemed to appear out of the darkness, milling about him as if they had awaited him to lock the front door. “Wh-who are you?!”, he called out, only for their hoods and cloaks to be pulled away to reveal attractive women, their eyes blank and white, with enlarged and engorged breasts that heaved alluringly. They barely wore anything underneath the cloaks, black thongs and sling straps that barely covered their nipples, crossing over the tops of their breasts and looping around the backs of their necks. Centered right above their cleavage was the symbol of the Black Sun. “n...no! You're...!” Low chanting would meet his ears, and the powerful, masculine voice of a disembodied entity would resound in his mind. The proprietor was made short work of, his will weak in comparison to the Black Sun's deity, and soon his eyes matched the comely cultists' in their blank obedience, while his manhood throbbed and grew erect from both being in such close proximity to the attractive women, as well as from being dominated. “...yes, Master Solaris. I obey.”

The next two days found Alex finalizing her preparations in anticipation of meeting with such important members of the city. First, she hired a couple of servants of her own, a maid and a male attendant who would answer the door, take care of any minor things like bringing food and tea alongside the maid, and generally being on hand in case anything was requested by the party that Alex was to be hosting. She was versed in etiquette, having learned some things from her earlier travails in rescuing princes, princesses, the occasional baron/baroness, and guild leaders who were sticklers for propriety. While at those times she found having to deal with etiquette bothersome, she gleaned a great deal and utilized it here; hopefully she'd make a generous enough host for her choice of career. That aside, she was starting to run low on some of the funds she had brought for this stage of the mission, and had to settle for food and drink that her guests would likely find average. “Can't please everyone, especially since that's not my motivation for being here...”

She then began more important preparations; first came planning out some of the placement of the furniture so she could have clear paths to move in case a fight broke out. While she was confident in her ability to handle a brainwashed noble, she didn't want to hurt them. She also knew that there was a chance that she would have multiple attackers, so space was strategically made to allow her to position herself so that they would have to funnel in a bit to subdue her. In addition to this, throwing and regular daggers were placed around the room in hidden away spots, should the weapons she would have on her person be knocked away or taken from her. She informed the manservant and maid of these spots so they could defend themselves as well, should the need arise. The rest of the first day of these preparations involved her teaching basic self-defense to the manservant and maid. While they were by no means proficient in combat at the end of the day, they would have at least some competency to defend themselves should the need arise, and they could expand on what Alex taught them to be of greater service to future clients. 

The next day started with a bit more instruction for the manservant and maid, then arrangements for the food to be cooked and prepared for delivery tomorrow, as well as the proper tea sets and tea to be served. Planning for this took more time than Alex expected, but she was able to set up magical detection wards for enchantments and domination spells in the entryway and in the room itself by the end of the day. They were short-range, as she had no time to link them to alarms that could warn her back in her room at the inn she was still residing in. But they would serve well in silently alerting her to anyone of her guests being under magical or mental influence, or if they tried casting such magic themselves.

What Alex didn't know, however, was that the Black Sun had taken advantage of the fact that she lived away from the condo. The night before, they had snared the manservant and brainwashed him into a loyal servant of Solaris, and when Alex left the condo to return to her inn room, that manservant and the proprietor of the condominiums had stolen away the maid and taken her to the private residence of one of the noblewomen who were now part of the Black Sun, turning her into another brainwashed and large-breasted slave. Then, in the middle of the night, they came in and magically erased the wards that Alex had set up, while removing the various weapons she had hidden around the condo. 

The day of the meeting came, and Alex would be dressed in her formal dress. The skirt was layered and made poofy, white lace stockings ran up her legs from black heeled formal shoes, while lacy arm-length gloves trailed up her arms. A cinched corset under the torso of the dress made Alex's concealed breasts stand out smoothly, and the sleeves of the top ran just past the tops of the gloves. She looked like a proper lady...save for her hair, which wasn't unkempt, but wasn't styled appropriately, which was why she was on her way to have her hair done up properly for hosting. It would take a few hours, but afterwards, she looked just like another young, attractive noblewoman. When she returned to the condo, she found the manservant awaiting her...but the maid was nowhere to be found.

“Damn it all. You've heard nothing from her since yesterday?”, she asked him. “No, madam. Not a word. She and I reside in separate areas of the city, so we do not meet outside of this place.” Alex bit her lip a bit nervously, but she couldn't afford to let that stop her plans. There was less than an hour and a half before her guests arrived, and she would need to help the manservant out with preparing everything for their arrival. “Fine then. If she can't make it, then I'll assist you in setting the finery and dinnerware.” “I will not have such, madam. Even if it's only temporary, I will take care of everything. You simply wait here. Perhaps read a book, or watch the people stroll by.” She gave an irritated huff, but did not argue with him. It would be early evening when her guests arrived, so she needed to settle herself mentally to be genteel and proper so as to not offend them.

A knock was heard right around the time proposed by Alex to the nobles' servants, and Alex's manservant would receive them at the door. They milled in, eyeing everything with scrutiny and assessing the furniture according to their tastes and aesthetics, before turning that same discernment towards Alex herself. While the furnishings and preparations were to their liking, they did find her to be...perhaps trying too hard was the apt way to put it. She was certainly dressed like a noblewoman, and was presentable along the lines expected of a noblewoman. But there was an edge, an innate manner to her movements, gaze, and manner of speaking, that told them that she could only pretend at being such. Still, it was impressive that she would go to such lengths and display such knowledge of etiquette. At least she was accommodating. And quite a looker, as they couldn't stop appraising her for her looks.

Once everyone was settled, and Alex and her manservant had passed out refreshments and tea, she looked to everyone and addressed them all, taking note that about half of those she invited had come, and they were all men. “I apologize for any inconvenience that I've undoubtedly caused to you. I understand that you all have busy schedules, and I thank you for taking the time to meet with me on such short notice.” Her experience with nobles was that they typically had a lot more time than they knew what to do with, but she also knew that they liked to be told how important they were. “I've asked you here today to discuss important matters that not only concern you directly, but will have an impact on this city, its people, and the lands surrounding them. If these concerns are not dealt with, they will go beyond simple interference with daily life: they will rob people of their free will. Your wealth and prestige will not be your own, but belong to those who master you. Your businesses will no longer profit you and the community, but be tools to further the enslavement of innocent people. I have reason to believe that the Black Sun has infiltrated this city, and is targeting members of the nobility and the upper class to work their control from the top down.” Looks of discomfort, anxiety, and worry crossed the faces of everyone in the room; Alex assumed that her message had been received clearly, and that at the very least these nobles would act to stop the Black Sun out of self-preservation. But before she could continue, one of the more handsome noblemen sat up, looking at her with a curious look. It was one of...appraisal. But not simply admiring her looks anymore; rather, she got the distinct feeling that he was sizing her up for a physical altercation.

She reflexively went into a defensive stance right as the nobleman lunged for her, and with a few quick punches knocked him back. Unfortunately, the nice pair of gloves she had been wearing ripped from the exertion, but she felt she made her point not to test her. But then she saw the other noblemen stand up, and the one she knocked down slowly get to her feet, and a sudden feeling of dread filled her. “...shit, you're all part of the Black Sun, aren't you?” They rushed her, but she moved out of their grasp and behind one of the ottoman sofas, reaching down to grab a sword she had hidden there. ...except it wasn't there! She was certain this was the place, her only sword in this entire condo was put there! She scrambled out of the way of hands that grasped for her over the back of the ottoman and around its sides, suddenly fumbling and landing on her side. They were almost on her, but she made a quick magical incantation and blew them all back with a harsh gust of wind. Why the hell didn't her wards go off?! Where were the weapons? She got back up, being careful not to trip over the hem of her dress again, and quickly ran over to the fireplace to reach for some hidden daggers...not there! Another spot where there was nothing, and she got the sudden feeling that the Black Sun must've gotten to her manservant and maid. She gave her manservant a glowering look of anger, only to see a blank, passive look on his face as he slowly approached.

“Good thing I always have a back-up.”, Alex muttered, and pulled a short dagger from inside her corset out. Another quick enchantment, and it glowed with a dull sheen: it was blunted, but at the same time it was now capable of rendering unconscious those who made contact with the blade. The noblemen stepped back as she did a quick slash at them, only for them to position themselves for a rushing attack. The first one fell victim to her blade's effect, then she smacked a second one alongside his brow with the hilt. She kicked a third, but the dress once again hindered her and caused her to trip up, allowing a fourth to grab her from behind and hold her by the arms. She tried jabbing the dagger into his thigh, but by then one of the remaining conscious noblemen had grabbed and wrenched the blade from her grip, causing it to skitter away. “Careful with that, don't touch the blade. It does something to you.”, one spoke, pulling up the unconscious nobleman as his feet and hands began to grow in size. The eyes of the remaining noblemen, and Alex's manservant, then turned blank as they became semi-mindless. “Master Solaris's will shall not be impeded. He will succeed, and this city will fall under his sway, like so many before it.” The color drained out of Alex's face as a second nobleman approached, his hands now engorged and almost four times as big as they were before; signs of Solaris's power altering them for the evil god's purposes. Those large hands gripped her and held her tightly, and their sheer size ensured that she wouldn't be able to escape their grasp. “No! Damn you, no! You can't do this! People cannot be slaves!”, she cried out, only for one of the noblemen to pick up the dagger she had previously enchanted, approaching her and then slashing her across the midsection, rendering her unconscious...

The first things to reach Alex's consciousness as she came out of it were a low, sonorous sound, echoing around her. She could feel it in her chest before she realized that she was hearing something. And slowly, she started making out words. They were in an ancient tongue that she didn't recognize, but those words soon died away as her vision swam back. She was inside some large room, and saw about twenty people around her. They all showed signs of Solaris's influence on them: enlarged feet or hands, and for the women, enlarged breasts and thighs. All of them wore robes associated with the Black Sun, with the white circle and black sun shape that was Solaris's and the Black Sun's symbol emblazoned over their chests.

Taking in all her surroundings, Alex noticed other details: she felt the dress she had worn earlier still on her, the skirt tangling around her legs a bit. The room itself was essentially a former large basement that was converted into a ritual room, where they likely performed ceremonies and prayed to Solaris. The floor was smooth cobblestone, and the stone altar before her was well-maintained. What was unusual was that the room itself was well-lit, and the source of the light seemed to be coming from a crystal orb that sat on the altar, gleaming white and having the symbol of the Black Sun within it. No doubt it was a magical artifact that the Black Sun used in their rituals... Most troubling, though, was that she had her arms tied behind her back, and her ankles were tied together, while massive hands held her by her arms to keep her upright and looking straight ahead at the shining crystal orb. The light wasn't harsh against her eyes, but she found the vividness of the white light oppressive. Yet she found her eyes coming back to it, even after she had a gut feeling that looking at it was a bad idea.

“Oh, Master Solaris...we, your obedient slaves, call upon you and your power to grace us with your presence, if but for a moment.”, a female voice called out. She stepped forward, clad in only a wispy, sheer, white loincloth and thin straps of white, sheer cloth that barely cover the nipples of her massive breasts. Those straps of cloth crossed over the top of her breasts, where a white circle with a black sun sat. The woman's eyes glowed, spiraling, the spirals in her eyes almost seeming to throb. She was a brunette with wavy hair, plump lips, lovely face, and due to Solaris's influence, a heavily exaggerated waspish figure. She approached the altar, almost ecstatic, blushing, like she was aroused. And then Alex realized that the woman likely was aroused. “We, your obedient slaves, have caught this non-believer, this denizen of chaos and fool of Luminara, and we offer her to you.”

“You bitch!”, Alex called out, clearly angry at her predicament and struggling to get out of the situation as best she could to no avail. She was too tightly bound, and those massive hands had a pretty damn good grip on her, so she couldn't even slip out and wriggle on the floor. “I only helped those servants of Luminara because you lot are a threat to every innocent person who wishes to live their lives peacefully! I am not a follower of Luminara anyway! I am Dragonmaster Alex, a hero, blessed by the dragons and gifted with their magical power and fortitude!”

A low rumble, at first feeling like the shuddering of the earth around them, was heard and felt. Then it slowly built into a masculine, powerful chuckle that would not abate. The Black Sun cultists, including the brunette, who was clearly a priestess that was leading the ceremony, grew excited and smiled widely. Worry and a bit of fear slipped into Alex's heart, as she wondered if these cultists had in fact summoned their god. Then she and those around her heard the voice that was chuckling, and Alex's fears were confirmed.

“So, this is the newest offering you bring me, slaves? Prior to this, you have only brought weak-willed riff-raff who fall at the merest presence of my will. But this...yes, I have heard of this Dragonmaster's deeds. A hero. Not as mighty as the ones of legend, but given time, she likely would have been a greater threat to me than you slaves know.” A bit of incredulity entered Alex's mind at this notion. So...she had actually had that much of an impact on the land to be known by an evil god this powerful? She wasn't sure if she should be honored at that notion, or humiliated that Solaris would likely cut her down before she reached her prime. “Do not fret, Dragonmaster. Though you foolishly cling to the belief that your ideals will free everyone and bring peace, my wrath and ire is not as great with you as it is with Luminara's idiot children. I know you are allies out of convenience and circumstance, and thus I will be more lenient with your punishment. The fact that you willingly allied with them is of itself a cause for punishment, but you are independent of Luminara. I can afford some respect for the dragons, lesser creatures that they are; they at least understand the power of dominion.”

Alex grit her teeth, summoning up her courage to push past the fear, staring into the crystal orb with defiance. While focusing her anger and courage at what was likely a direct connection to Solaris helped her to embolden herself even in the most dire of circumstances, it was possibly the least wise action she could have made. “Solaris! I will not suffer the indignity of you insulting my ideals, nor will I play party to your insults of those who desire to do good!” “Ah, good! You need not worry about suffering such things, Dragonmaster! Though after I am done with you, that title will be long forgotten as having been associated with you. Your deeds are commendable, hero. And your beauty even more so. I think it would be a waste to have such devotion, power, and beauty possibly end up beheaded, scorched, or ripped apart. I think you would be better served as mine~!”

It was then that Alex's eyes would feel that previous oppressive feeling double, then triple, before slipping through and entering her mind. She immediately knew that Solaris was attempting to mentally dominate her, and steeled herself for a battle of wills. She silently hoped that it would be enough, and at first, she seemed to be successfully staving off the evil deity. But he was biding his time, seeking out weak points in her focus, inconsistencies and flaws that he could press and prod against as he slowly began to clamp around her consciousness like a vise. “Get...out of...my head...!” Through clenched teeth, she struggled and pushed her mental fortitude to its limits. To her, it felt like hours, but it would take under half an hour before Solaris finally found purchase, and began to press into her mind further.

“Impressive willpower, mortal! Clearly, your title is not just for show, or granted mistakenly. While it is not enough to withstand me, I must congratulate you on amassing such mental strength. It is yet another trait that I will enjoy turning against you!” With a twist of his power, Solaris then inverted that very focus and mental fortitude, taking the single idea that was helping Alex to resist, and turning it into submit. “N...no! Stop!”, she cried out, still struggling, summoning up her courage to make up for the sudden shift in this great tug of war. Again, she held out, but this time was much shorter, and Solaris was now biding his time. He gained great pleasure from penetrating her mind this way, probing it and shaping it just slightly, scraping away at her resistance. And making her feel it. Again, he used his power to twist more of Alex's greatest strengths and traits, turning it to his own purposes. That courage that she showcased here, slowly being penetrated, started to shift and mold to Solaris's desires. He twisted it into pleasure, and now that mental penetration was associated with a sudden blooming of pleasure and bliss that rocked her mind.

“Aahh! N...whhh...what is...”, she gasped, suddenly finding her arousal grow as the very act of struggling brought sapped her focus and caused it to cave in on itself. Now wide open, Solaris filled her mind with his presence, penetrating her willpower and bringing her greater pleasure. Her hips began to shake and buck as lust built up inside her, the very marker of her being a hero now being warped to make her submit as a woman. “This is what I offer to you, Dragonmaster. No...Alex. I offer this pleasure, this bliss of submission, to you. You have no ties with Luminara, you should not care for her works or ideals. You are a creature of great power and beauty, yet you only wish to use those gifts to serve. They are wasted on the feeble people of this world, whose reward for ensuring that their free will is intact is to take and take from you until you are spent, and then throw you away, bitter, burnt out, broken. The only end for you on the path you have chosen is an end where you die full of regret and little fulfillment. But I can give you fulfillment, Alex. I can fulfill you as a woman. I can fulfill you as a figure of power. I can give you a purpose where you are not spent, but maintained and utilized as efficiently as possible. A purpose where you know only pleasure and bliss.”

The beguiling words, joined with Solaris's power penetrating further into her mind and now filling her very soul, were hard to resist. In fact, she now began to wonder why she was resisting. As she slowly lost ground to Solaris, his mental penetration began having a greater effect on her beyond addling her mind. Each thrust, each bit of ground gained by Solaris altered Alex's body bit by bit. Her head and body would slightly rock back and forth, as if she were being fucked, and each time she went back and forth, her breasts and thighs grew just a bit bigger. They were already lovely, a D cup by modern standards, but each bit of will lost made them grow in fullness and size. Already, they were at double-Ds, and nearing an E cup.

“Pleasure...bliss...”, Alex moaned, eyes rolling back a bit into her head, yet they were immediately magnetically drawn back to the orb. The symbol of the Black Sun was now filling her vision, and in her mind's eye, it was greater than her, massive, filling up the mental space that she could visualize. It was like a field, encroaching, pressing her back to a wall, and ready to engulf her. But it was so brilliant, and filling her with such pleasure and bliss, she was feeling little need to avoid that outcome any more. “Yessssss~ Enjoy yourself, Alex. You can feel this way constantly. I recognize you as a creature of power and beauty that deserves better. You deserve to not be squandered as a resource, but utilized properly. You inspire, you motivate, you instill. You just need me to make you better than you already are at that. And if you give in to me, you can do that eternally. I will preserve your beauty, your power, your presence. It will be used for my whims, but it will remain all the same. All you need to do is SUBMIT.” That word make her body jerk, and her breasts grow past E cup all the way to EE. Her eyes began to thrum with the very white light that the crystal orb shone into them, the barest outline of a spiral forming in her eyes. “sss...sssubmit...be preserved...” Another moan, this one breathy and lewd, slipped from her throat. She was almost over the edge; she just needed a final push.

The idea of being preserved, of living eternally, appealed to her at her core, much like any other mortal. She would exist forever....could exist forever...could obey forever... She would obey forever. Solaris had twisted the notion of existence into obedience, making the two inseparable and indistinct from one another in Alex's mind. To exist was to obey, to obey was to exist. With that final realization and alteration to her mind, she gave in. Her breasts, at the moment of her full obedience, grew another cup size, stopping at an F cup. And her hips and thighs had widened to exaggerated, womanly proportions, making her look almost like a fertility goddess in appearance. “Yes....good slave...good pet. You are no longer a Dragonmaster. That title is meaningless to your existence and obedience. You are a Black Sun Priestess... my Black Sun Priestess Alex~”

Alex stared ahead blankly, gazing into the orb, her eyes now with a distinct spiral in them as her expression settled into one of passive bliss, the barest of smiles on her lips. “I...am your slave. Your pet. I am Black Sun Priestess Alex. And I obey completely, Master Solaris.” With those words, the ropes that bound her magically disappeared, and the slave that held her in place moved back as Alex was magically floated into the air. The noblewoman's dress that she wore glowed, and began magically twisting and contorting, before turning into the same attire as the scantily-clad brunette priestess. Once complete, she was lowered to the floor, breasts bulging against the thin straps, the symbol of Solaris, her master, emblazoned above her cleavage, almost at her neck. And she began to chant alongside her sister priestess, leading the gathering of cultists in worship of their god, before more plotting and planning of taking the city would commence...


End file.
